Master Radiant
"Master Radiant is a great leader, but he never comes out of his room anymore". : –Fourth Brother Yu : "Radiant is weak. He follows the way of harmony; his methods are slow and pitiful". : –Master Smiling Hawk Master Radiant was one the masters of the Black Leopard School in the Imperial City, the second master being Master Smiling Hawk. He followed the Way of the Open Palm and spoke Tho Fan. Radiant often liked to make jokes and tease First Brother Kai. Demise of a Master :"There's nothing more humiliating for a master than waking up and realizing you've been beaten by a bookworm... and in your own room, no less!" : –Master Radiant Master Radiant once had Master Smiling Hawk, called Third Brother Liu, as a student. Radiant knew that Smiling Hawk's thirst for knowledge was unnatural. When Smiling Hawk aquired a technique that allowed him to steal another person's style and power, Radiant reprimanded him and forbid him to use the technique. In his arrogance, Master Radiant assumed Smiling Hawk would obey his instructions. Instead, one night Smiling Hawk used the technique on Radiant. This stole Radiant's techniques and powers, as well as his life. Because of the way he died, Radiant's spirit could not leave the room in which he was murdered. He decided to keep his death from most of the students and work together with First Brother Kai and Second Brother to keep the now renamed Master Smiling Hawk's power in check. Shortly afterward, Smiling Hawk stole Second Brother's power and killed him as well. This left Master Radiant with only First Brother Kai to turn to. Unseen Master : "First Brother and I kept my death a secret, well he and Second Brother, until his recent demise. The other students just think I'm an irritable old curmudgeon who doesn't like to be disturbed... not too far from the truth." :–Master Radiant Master Radiant's spirit was safe from more attacks by Master Smiling Hawk because Smiling Hawk feared losing to a spirit. Radiant's identity as a ghost was also safe from being revealed, because if Smiling Hawk announced he knew that Radiant was dead Smiling Hawk would implicate himself in the master's death. As Radiant's position as master was safe, so was Smiling Hawk's. Because Smiling Hawk had completely stolen his powers, Radiant no longer had the ability to defeat his former student. Due to these restraints on Radiant and Smiling Hawk, Radiant was able to remain a master at the Black Leopard School but was unable to retaliate against Smiling Hawk. Balance of Power :"You alone have the skill and strength to defeat Smiling Hawk. There is something... different about you. As a spirit, I can see your power... and its source. It is different for you than for anyone I have ever met." :–Master Radiant, spoken to the player When the Player entered the Black Leopard School, Master Radiant spotted an opportunity to defeat Smiling Hawk. He had First Brother Kai put the player through a series of tests, defeating the other brothers of the school, to see if the player was strong enough for his plan. Unbeknownst the Radiant, Smiling Hawk approached the player first. If the Player decided to aid Master Smiling Hawk: : "I never should have invited you here!" : –Master Radiant : The Player killed Master Radiant and his follower, First Brother Kai. In thanks, Master Smiling Hawk teaches the Player the Hidden Fist support style and allows him anything in Master Radiant's room. If the Player refused to aid or lied to Master Smiling Hawk: : The Player went to speak with Master Radiant, where Radiant explained the situation with Smiling Hawk and asked for the Player's help. Spirit at Peace : "With Smiling Hawk gone, I can finally heed the call on my spirit. Much longer and I would have been torn from this place forcibly". : –Master Radiant If the Player decided to aid Master Radiant, the Player killed Master Smiling Hawk and thus freed Radiant's spirit. Greatful, Radiant taught the Player a support style he'd learned from other spirits - Paralyzing Palm. He also gave the Player an essence gem called Heaven's Blessing Gem. : "Master, why must you leave? I still have so much to learn from you, and we need a strong master to rebuild the school". : "Brother Kai, there are some things you must learn for yourself. As long as I stay here, I am holding you back. And besides... you are ready. You know enough. And what you do not know, you'll figure out. That is what it means to be a master". : –First Brother Kai and Master Radiant After thanking the Player, Radiant made First Brother Kai the next master of Black Leopard School. Before leaving for the spirit world, he spoke with First Brother Kai privately one last time. Exceptional Warrior Despite having been killed, the spirit of Master Radiant remained a skilled warrior. During battle he used both the martial art Thousand Cuts and the support style Storm Dragon. Immunities Immune to weapon styles. Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category:Spirits Category:Quest givers